


Ward

by Coffee_AddledScholar



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Other, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_AddledScholar/pseuds/Coffee_AddledScholar
Summary: I'm not coffee-addled enough for any of this.





	Ward

_ You're a hunter with your sanity, aren't you? _

Looking back, they couldn't remember answering him. Had they simply not? Leaving it to the male's imagination or his hopes? Yet with each and every step into the Hunter's Nightmare, the answer steadily became questionable and the curse of dreaming didn't help it in the slightest. With each and every death, the good hunter worried that they belonged in a nightmarish hell like this. 

Through the research hall, past the ashen church doctors and the freakish rats, the trek was made and upon reaching the top, they were greeted by the familiar sight of Simon. His head turned to the sound of the elevator, seeming to know that it was only them. 

"Simon, can I ask you something?" Boots tapping against the floor, they closed the distance between them and their guide. "Are you hiding something from me? I keep waking up in this Nightmare... Am I stuck here?" Finally, Simon moved from his spot, reaching for the younger hunter. 

"No, no. I know you'll free us." It was a gentle kiss, soft and hesitant. Was he uncertain of his actions? Or fearful of the response? The kiss tasted of blood and death, both of which had to be his own, but neither of which could repulse the dreaming hunter, the good hunter. Simon broke the kiss and there was silence. 

Maybe there was a feeling of attachment or attraction to the male, but gloved hands pulled him back to them, sealing his lips in a stolen kiss. Oh, how brave of them. Oh, how bold! Separated once more, this time by the hunter, the two's breathing had become a little shallow. 

"Here isn't a place for things like this." It was a simple gesture that moved the bandages, enough to allow them to see brown eyes that were as sharp as a thief's dagger. Even if his other hand had wrapped around their left wrist. "And I shouldn't be the person for affairs like this."

"Does it matter, Simon?" The step closer felt like a step closer to the edge as if they were passing a point of no return. "I want to do this... I want you." The Harrowed hunter slipped his hands under their top, his hands just as calloused as they were expecting, but there was no pressure. As if he were rewarding them for their boldness. Hands wandered, trying to express what simple words could not. The pair recaptured the other's lips, moving in a sort of rhythmic way. 

Soon, his hand moved lower, but it stopped and the dreaming hunter felt themselves curse at their own gear. A stupid belt separated his hands from the spot they wanted it. With a muffled growl, annoyed hands removed the belt, dropping it to the floor. Like a man possessed, a calloused hand slipped past the waistband, applying pressure to an achy bud. Hunting gloves were taunt over knuckles as their body pressed closer to his. Words tried to form, but came out as huffs and whines, prompting a  _ chuckle  _ of all things from him. 

"S-smug bastard." There they go, but their reward was for him to be a little rougher and a moan came from them. Brown eyes narrowed to meet theirs and a smile formed on his lips. A truly smug bastard. Not that it was easy to focus on his face. The edge was so close and it beckoned so sweetly. It wasn't long before a simple stroke shattered their mind and a soft whine escaped as they clung to him. 

"I have nothing, but confidence in you." A whisper and a kiss to their cheek. "I believe in you, my moon scented hunter."


End file.
